User talk:Screennameless
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Jack Black 20:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) good job on the characters page.--Jack Black 03:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I love working on things like this because I use them so frequently. I love looking up lore and character backgrounds. Screennameless 03:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) PS I'd requested User:JoePlay to give you adminship.--Jack Black 05:27, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Really? Wow, I'm... seriously, I'm flattered. ...I'm such a geek, but I'm still totally flattered. :D Thanks! Screennameless 05:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::No problem--Jack Black 05:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Already ahead of you User:EightyOne and I already took care of it but thanks for the heads up.--Jack Black 02:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) =Two things= This user, User:Screennameless, has been awarded The Relentless Award is an accolade given solely by JacktheBlack that glorifies users that have shown tenacity in the improvement of Gearspedia. This user has proven herself worthy of this acclamation of persistence by User:JacktheBlack. Given on this date, }, to User:Screennameless. And I don't know why it's taking so long for you to get Adminship.--Jack Black 17:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :ty for the nice comment--Jack Black 19:57, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Sorry for the delay. Last week was busier than usual and I forgot about it. I just had Doug take care of it, so you are now an admin. Congrats =) JoePlay (talk) 18:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) feel free to block them on their first offense if they make a spam article --Jack Black 12:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :thanks i found it on Gamedaily and i could not help my self.--Jack Black 16:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) oi! I'd read your fan fiction, and it was fraking awesome.--Jack Black 03:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :go for it--Jack Black 04:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC). =Not yet= lol but it's in a planing stage. --Jack Black 17:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :lulz you will be the first to show when i get it done.--Jack Black 17:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) look at the forums.--Jack Black 22:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Because Templates Don't Like Me ::Haha more like: ::or this Now that's just mean. :P